Nanami Suitaka
|homeplace = Tokyo |type = Cute |brand = Dreamy Crown |colour = |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Laura Sakuraba |successorname = |media = @SuiNami |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Nanami Suitaka (水鷹七美; Suitaka Nanami) is a cute type idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy, who is currently in her second year at middle school. She is Sayuri Suitaka's younger sister. Bio Appearance Nanami wears her long light sandy brown hair usually loose, and she only put them in a ponytail for training. She has blue eyes and usually wears a necklace made of black and white beads. On the days off Nanami wears a royal blue T-shirt and a purple knee-length skirt. Personality Nanami is a humorous young girl who loves nature and wants to enjoy her life to the fullest. At times she can be stuborn, however, most of the time she is kinda helpful. She is a bit shy in front of her seniors, but when in front of her peers Nanami is friendly and cheerful. Background As a child Nanami and her family lived in the country, however, when she turned 8, they moved to a city due to her parents' job change. Nanami found her passion in especially in singing, but in dancing and acting to some extend as well. She has an older sister named Sayuri whom she is very close with and who played an important in her decision to become an idol. Relationships *Sayuri Suitaka - Nanami's older sister, whom she adores greatly and her inspiration to apply to TTA. Nanami was very sad when Sayuri didn't make it the Silver Twins, and decided to focus on the same subject (acting) as her sister to cheer her up a bit. *Hitomi Oshiro - Nanami is very grateful that Hitomi invited her sister for AS019's Tengoku no Kaihō. She believes that Hitomi might be the best Golden Ace so far. *Mirai Kawasumi - Nanami's roommate and closest friend at TTA. *Yui Ōtori - Nanami got to know Yui through Mirai, and the two of them are on good terms. *Wakana Yuuki - Nanami's junior and the first idol who has expressed to look up to Nanami. *Naru Wagamine - Nanami's shool-year mate, whom she got to know during preparations for TTA's Summer Party. *Estelita Fantasia - Nanami's junior, whom she met during preparations for TTA's Summer Party. Idol Activities Nanami has a softer voice, however, she is very good at expressing her emotions by singing. On the other hand, she lacks physical stamina and easily runs out of breath. Nanami has also showed interest in acting, and her strength is in being able to emphasize into the characters she wants to portray. Nanami's aura takes form of gems of various shades of blue flowing around her. Auditions & Competitions *AS019/04/20 Glittering Audition (Failed to pass) *AS019/05/14~15 Sanja Matsuri Performance Auditon (Passed) *AS019/07/08~10 Choosing of Opening Act for Summer Party (Passed) *AS019/09/09 GorGeous CM Audition (Failed to pass) Songs The list of songs that Nanami has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Chisana Happiness~ - Character song Coords This is the list of known coord that Nanami Suitaka owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Pink Coord (N) ;Others *Love Relax Coord (N) *Pinky Country Coord (N) |-|Cute Brands= ;Dreamy Crown *Pink Manners Coord (N) *Dreamy China Coord (N) *Ruby Blossom Coord ® Discography ;Singles Featured In Trivia *Nanami's favourite colours are blue and purple, while her favourite flower is forget-me-not. *Nanami together with Sayuri are the third siblings' pair to study at TTA. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Middle School Category:Cute Idols Category:Dreamy Crown Category:TTA Category:MSYear2 Category:Idols